Angels and Scroundrels
by GoodLuckMother
Summary: Formerly know as "Hopeless Love: A Porn Star Story" It's hard to have a normal life, and a boyfriend for that matter, especially when your Tokyo top rated Porn Star! OrihimexIchigo IchigoxOrihime DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers- Hello! I hope you enjoy my first OrihimexIchigo story, I do not own bleach, please read and review._

* * *

Orihime let out a long sign of relief as the hot water trickle down on her naked body form, washing away body fluids and sweat she obtained from her previous work session, having it quickly swirl down the drain as if it was never there to begin with.

She was mentally thankful for no matter where the production was shooting that day, where it would be some cheap hotel room, or a B rated actor loft in hopes to get some media coverage, there would always be a waiting shower for Orihime!

Slim long fingers trailed down her naked form on to her well toned shape hips, an elegant shape eye brow frowned in a response as she gently massaged her hips with her fingers tips in hopes to ease the soreness.

"_Grimmjow, always so ruff"_

As soon as the thought left Orihime mind it seem to trigger visual memories of Orihime on the _job_, _moaning_, _painting, and grinding. _Orihime suddenly feeling panic rushing through her veins, she took the opportunity to breathe in and out feeling the warmth of the water and the hot steam, comforting her; allowing the warmth slowly taking her away.

But what else did she expect in her life, as Tokyo top Porn star?

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki let out a loud hissed as soon as he set foot outside of the family clinic, "_Fuck me, its cold." _Grumbling and scowling down the Tokyo side-walks, even though it was night, and very late at that, it was still brightly lit from various billboards, or nightclubs signs blazing brightly to those who swarm to them.

Wrapping his winter scarf tighter around his narrow thin frame in sad attempt to stay warm and hide his body from the cold winter night in Japan, all Ichigo wanted to do was go back to his student apartment and let his aching bones rest. Even though he had to take several bus routes to get back to said student apartment, it was worth it, for the simple reason, to get away from his crazy father. He honestly didn't know how he managed to live under that roof for 18 years without committing homicide of said father.

And still, even thought he had to share the cramp space with a tattoo freak and his free loading shrimp of girlfriend, it was well worth the freedom he got.

His famous scowl which was always on Ichigo face appeared again, at the mere thought of his father and his past insane moments, scurrying faster down the sidewalk in hopes to get to the bus stop sooner and faster.

"_Damm this cold."_

Ichigo signed, feeling the cold bitter air entering into his lungs only to breathe it out in clouds of smoke.

Seeing no sight of the bus, which only meant he had to wait.

"_If I only had a car, fuck, you think a medical intern would get paid more". _

Having a chance to think back to his earlier thoughts he couldn't help but think of his new found freedom.

He just didn't do that dam much with it to begin with. While his college friends lived it up, he just went through the days, and emotions. Sure he thought a girl or two on his campus to be pretty, despite his father theory of him being a closet gay.

And sure he might asked said pretty girls out, only to be rejected for different various of reasons.

"_I have a boyfriend."_

_"_"_

"_I just think of you as a friend_

___"_"_

Or his favorite, "_I don't date guys in the Yukuza"_ He may look like a stereotypical thug, with his scowl and his odd bright orange hair color that stood out in a crowd, he was more then that.

So he just buried himself in his schoolwork and his medical internship.

He was most likely going to die a virgin anyway, which he accepted anyway. But what else did he expect in his life, as medical major college student?

* * *

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers- Well there it is! I hope you liked it, it's the start of things, Ichigo and Orihime will meet next chapter. I'm also still desperately looking for a beta-reader T_T So send me a message or review, if interested! ^^ To later!_


	2. Chapter 2

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: First off, let me apologize, over and over, I'm so sorry it took me forever to update this—I been wanting to write a update on this forever too, I hope you enjoy Ch2._

_**Reviewer Corner**_

_Dan M.000: I like your user-name! It was fun to say, and write! __But I'm sorry, I been there before, and hate the dreaded "Author Note" Ch too. I hope you enjoy this Ch2!_

_XBluexFlamingoX: Aww! Thank you for your kind thoughts! Enjoy Ch2!_

_Jennipher: -stares at old title- Ops… But I do that too so it's all good! __But wow! Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it! _

_ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36: Ahh…Hope I didn't misspelled your name wrong, here you go! _

_Why….Inoue: Aww! So happy you want too! Enjoy!_

_Blissful Kiss: I know!_

_Blitch: Lol your pervy side XD Omgosh! I love your bleach stories, so if you ever did a pornstar theme, it would kick ass! Thank you for your support! _

_Zodious: Lol ops, sorry about the errors. And I glad you enjoy it! ^^_

_

* * *

_

"_Oh, my,"_ Orihime thought, reading the new script for next week's job. "_The lovely princess gets kidnapped and taken away to a new world, where she is guarded by two demon men who show her the true pleasures__..." _

Orihime put the script down on the coffee table, fanning her very warm face with her hands. _"Urahara always has such…imagination,"_ Orihime mused, choosing her words carefully. "_It looks like I will be working with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra again…."_

"Hime-chan! Oh Hime-chan!" A loud voice cried out down the hallway.

Orihime looked up. "Rangiku-san!" she cheered, only to instantly blush as she was confronted with the sight of a naked woman. "Rangiku-san, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Orihime Sutter looked down at her lap, suddenly feeling very self conscious about the naked Matsumoto.

Matsumoto gave a soft pout. "Hime-chan! You of all people know it's so tiresome to wear clothes in between sets! Putting clothes on, and taking them off! So bothersome," Matsumoto declared before continuing with her hugging.

"I suppose…," Orihime whispered, suddenly feeling self conscious wearing her long skirt and turtleneck.

Giving Orihime a shocked look, Matsumoto suddenly asked, "What are you still doing here? The bus schedule will be ending soon!"

"Oh my! You're right! Thank you, Rangiku-san!" Orihime shouted as she ran down the hallway, leaving a grinning Matsumoto behind.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes lazily darted toward the window, taking in the dark city surroundings with dirt cover snow. As he stepped onto the bus full of strangers, a long sigh that escaped his lips turned into a puff of smoke but then dissipated as he felt the sudden warmth surround his body, numb from the cold.

The passengers on the bus avoided each other's glances, as each person sat or stood quiet waiting for the bus to reach its destination. Ichigo let out a low grumble in his throat, only loud enough so he could hear it, as he reached for his iPod headphones. He wished the bus would hurry up so he could go home and rest his aching bones for the night before his early-morning class, where he would have to deal with an insane classmate and a stuck-up four-eyes.

Ichigo gasped as the bus lurched forward, and he silently cursed as he stumbled into a warm body that stopped his fall. Being in the cold for so long, Ichigo subconsciously moved his hands to the source of the heat.

After a moment of silence, a voice quietly asked, "Um...Are you alright, sir?"

"Yeah…thanks for stopping my fall," Ichigo blurted out, suddenly feeling nervous being so close to a stranger, and a very pretty stranger at that.

Orihime bit her lip, "Um…." Orihime softly pouted, not sure how to say this to the stranger. "Can you move your hands—?" Orihime gasped in embarrassment, feeling the blood rising in her face. Orihime ducked her face downward.

"What?" Ichigo questioned, "Hey, are you okay?" Ichigo asked again. Receiving no response, he felt his eyebrows knit together.

"Your hands are on my ," Orihime softly began the second time, only to be cut off by a third voice.

"Her chest! You dirty boy!" an indignant old woman stormed. "Get your hands off that young lady!"

"Ouch!" Ichigo hissed as his head was struck by an object. Ichigo quickly cursed several times, putting his hands high in the air. "Shit! I'm sorry…."

"No excuse!" the old woman shouted as she swung her purse for the second time that evening to deliver a blow to Ichigo's head.

"Ouch! Listen, it was mistake," Ichigo shouted, as he was knocked to the floor.

"Good-for-nothing punk," the old lady grumbled.

"Please don't hurt him! It was an honest mistake," Orihime cried out, pleading with the elderly woman to stop her attack.

"Hey, what's going on back there?" the bus driver shouted, pulling over to the side of the road.

A series of groans erupted from the passengers. "Just kick the punk pervert off already, I have to get home, my babysitter gets paid by the hour!" an angry voice clamored. A series of voices yelled out in agreement.

Ichigo stood. "Hey, I'm not a pervert!" he shouted back at the angry crowd— the bus driver only seemed to grumble and he opened the door for Ichigo to get out.

Ichigo seethed as he stepped outside into the cold, realizing that he would have to walk ten blocks to get home…. Fantastic. Giving one last glare at the bus before setting off with his long walk—"Wait! Mr.! Please stop!" Ichigo groaned, not wanting to speak to anyone after the "bus incident," but still he politely turned around.

"You!" Ichigo gasped as he pointed toward the panting woman that had run to catch him.

"I'm so sorry I got you into trouble," said Orihime, between attempts to catch her breath.

Ichigo kicked the snow. "I should be the one apologizing," he said, looking off into the distance. "I was the one who groped you, after all," he murmured.

Orihime paused at what Ichigo said, and stared into Ichigo's blank scowling face. Not having expected an answer like that, Orihime let out a soft giggle, which only caused Ichigo to scowl more deeply.

"What?" Ichigo asked, feeling himself become red from the woman's bizarre behavior.

"I like your frown, it's very cute," Orihime said, laughing. Having made this confession, Orihime put her hands to her mouth and looked down, not sure if she had crossed the line or not.

"_She's weird, but cute… still weird," _Ichigo decided.

"I never met a man like you before, um…," Orihime drawled out, realizing that she didn't know the stranger's name.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo stated, extending his hand.

Orihime blinked before blushing for the second time that night. "Inoue Orihime," she breathed out, taking the casual hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kurosaki-kun," she whispered to herself, feeling her pulse quicken.

* * *

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: There "Author To Do List" on my profile, if curious, since this is a series, the Ichigo/Orihime might come a little slower, also don't worry I will plan on writing more about the Porn star underworld, and live-style. Till next time folks!_


	3. Author Note

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: Hello all, I'm very sad too say that "Angels and Scroundrels" will be Discontinue, I will keep the story on the site however but no longer update with any new chapters. Again I am very sorry, and really liked to thank everyone who favorite, alert, and specifically left a review. It means the world, as always any story info will be on my profile homepage on what I plan on doing next with my fics. Thanks again everyone!_


End file.
